Under the Weather
by spartacuspoteto
Summary: Kaito Kid visits Tantei-san who's feeling a bit under the weather. It didn't help that he was one of the reasons the Tantei was feeling bad...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed sadly... :"**

* * *

 **Under the Weather**

This was not a good day for high school detective, Saguru Hakuba.

It's just one of those days when he knows, that the moment he woke up in the morning, he's going to dread the rest of the day. Today he woke up feeling a bit nauseous. Not to mention he had a sore throat and his head was pounding.

Saguru groaned loudly as to how bad he was feeling. He considered skipping school today, but Baaya was out of town for a (rare) vacation and his father was, as usual, not home because of busy work. He didn't want to be alone in an empty house. No. He had enough of that through childhood.

So because of that Saguru decided to get out of bed, took a shower, put on his school uniform, grab his bag, and go to school without eating breakfast because for some reason he just knew he's going to throw up whatever breakfast (if he were to take one) that morning.

He couldn't focus on anything that day. Not on lessons (the teacher called him out once, but he got off easy because she seemed to have a crush on him), not on his classmates greeting him good morning, not even on Kaito and Aoko's antics; which made the latter concerned.

"Hakuba-kun?" The girl continued to call Saguru a few times before he snapped out of his stupor.

"Ah, sorry, Aoko-kun. Is something the matter?"

"Not really. Just, I've been calling your name for five minutes just now. Are you alright?" Aoko's face was really close to him that he had to lean back to his chair, but she didn't let him get too far as she put her hand on his forehead. It was unusual to have anyone aside from Baaya to show concern that much for him. He was confused yet touched at the same time.

"You feel a little hot. Are you having a fever? Do you feel sick?" Even though she has a temperamental personality, Aoko can be really sweet and caring, thought Saguru.

"I'm alright, Aoko-kun. It's winter after all and I'm feeling a bit chilly." Said Saguru while gently pulling Aoko's palm off of his forehead.

While Aoko must be one of the angels send from the heavens, this next owner of voice must be from hell. "What's this? The British high school detective's not feeling well? Are you sure you're not just feeling uneasy because of the heist the great Kaito Kid-sama will be pulling off tonight?", cackled Kaito.

Damn so-called-magician, making his head ache more with just talking. He must feel so good seeing him not in his best condition. Saguru will put a stop to it though. He mustn't let Kid ( _err, Kuroba, he's Kuroba-kun right now_ ) belittle him just because of some stupid cold. "As a matter of fact, _Kuroba-kun_ , I have a brilliant plan to catch Kaito Kid-sama tonight. I hope he will be ready for shame and loss as I put a pair of handcuffs on his hands. You'll be there to watch, right?"

Kaito didn't so much as twitch.

"Hmph. As much as I would love to see you fail, I can't. I have a date tonight." He added the last part with a smirk.

The blond detective raised an eyebrow. "You're cheating on Aoko-kun?" He asked with a serious face, though his tone seemed to tease.

The childhood friends turned red in a second. "What? No! I mean, Ahoko's not my girlfriend! And you call yourself a detective..." Kaito grumbled the last part.

"What Bakaito said! He's having a 'date' with his mother tonight because today's her birthday." Aoko crossed her arms and gave Kaito a glare. "And stop bothering Hakuba-kun! Go away!"

"But my table's over there!" Both of them continued to argue, making Saguru's head pound harder as he tried to keep a straight face. In truth, he didn't really have any 'brilliant' plan to catch the famous thief. He didn't have any plan at all. It seems his condition was worse than he thought that he managed to forgot there was even a Kid heist tonight.

When the teacher came for his next class, Saguru sighed in relief. He considers Aoko and Kaito as friends, but sometimes they are to much too handle. "Oi, Hakuba. Seriously though, are you really alright?" Kaito's whisper shocked Saguru. When he turned around to see the prankster, he was showing a serious (was that _concern_ in Kuroba-kun's eyes?) yet trying-to-be nonchalant face. Was his sickness showing that much that even Kaito Kuroba is worrying about his health?

"Yes, Kuroba-kun. I am fine." He managed to say before Kaito nods and try to hide his worry with a yawn. What a strange day this is. And it's not even half a day.

* * *

Kaito Kid's target tonight was called _Yuki no Namida_ , a gemstone that symbolizes a famous clan in Japan, the Yukimura Clan. They wanted to include the stone in an art gallery which was held by another famous and respected clan, the Oogasawara clan.

Saguru disliked the fact that the Yukimura's didn't cancel the gemstone's participation in the art gallery even though Kaito Kid had sent a warning. He also hated the fact that Nakamori-keibu didn't listen to him that the gemstone was a fake as soon as the lights were turned on again after they were cut off. But most of all, he _absolutely hated_ the fact that there was a big, luxurious indoor fountain in the same bloody room that the art gallery was held in. Why? Because he had bloody fallen into the freezing water, in a bloody freezing weather. Why did he fell? Because in all the commotion of chasing Kid, the daughter of the Yukimura's was accidentally pushed out of the way by the guards, which, if we used physics, the beautiful lady would _definitely_ land into the fountain and Saguru, being the gentleman he was had automatically reached for the lady to save her from the freezing water.

But seeing that it was just not his day that day, another guard (again) accidentally pushed him and knocked him off balance, making both him and the lady successfully fell into the fountain. And to make things worse, and by things he meant his head, Saguru landed _his_ head on one of the fountains' art statue. He was surprised he only blacked out for a few seconds.

The next thing he knew, there was a towel draping over him and people asking if he was alright. His only responds were polite assuredness of how he was fine (which he was _not_ ) and fake smiles.

A fever and light concussion, the doctor had said.

Dear Merlin, what he wouldn't give for a bed to pass out to right at that moment.

 _'Bloody fountain, bloody winter, and most of all bloody_ Kaito Kid _for this_ bloody _day.'_

* * *

Kuroba Kaito, a.k.a Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief really did took his mother on a date the night before. But that was _after_ he succeeded in stealing the _Yuki no Namida_.

 _'Keh, Hakuba was all talk. Last night was a piece of cake!'_ Thought the thief with a cackle. "What are you laughing at, Bakaito? Laughing suddenly like that. You're so weird."

Kaito turned his face at his insulter. He was about to retort, but the annoyed yet worried look he saw on the brunette made him stop. "You sound like you're in a sour mood. What's wrong Aoko?"

"That stupid idol of yours is what's wrong!" Aoko huffed. "He got Hakuba-kun good this time."

Her statement made Kaito gave a huge grin. He didn't realize he got that Hakuba no yaro _that_ good this time. "What? Did that Hakuba finally admits defeat after so many losses to Kid? Serves him right, ha!"

"Stop being a jerk, baka! It's not that, I heard from Tou-san that Hakuba-kun fell sick after last night's heist. I think that's why he didn't come to school today."

Now her statement made him frown. "So he _was_ sick yesterday?"

Aoko nodded. "Mmm. And his sickness got worse after he fell into the indoor fountain at the art gallery." Normally, Kaito would have laughed after hearing that story. But he remembered the blond detective's pale face the day before, and imagining a sick person fell into the cold water in a freezing weather like this, he suddenly felt bad.

"How exactly did he fell? I mean Hakuba's an idiot, but he's not stupid."

"Tou-san said he was trying to save one of the family's daughter who accidentally got pushed into the fountain by one of the guards. I guess Hakuba-kun didn't manage after all and fell in with her." Okay, now Kaito was definitely feeling bad.

Even though it wasn't technically his fault, he did make the heist and he had probably provoked Hakuba yesterday morning into going to the heist. His reaction almost showed that he just remembered there was going to be a Kid heist only after he mentioned it.

"Ne, how about we visit him today, Kaito? I heard his Baaya is out of town this week and according to Tou-san, his Tou-san is very busy at work." Aoko rambled on. "I'm sure he must be lonely. Hey, we can bring some food!"

"I thought you're going to a concert in Beika after school with Keiko?"

"Oh! That's right, I almost forgot about that!"

"Meh, you're always so forgetful, Ahoko."

"Shut up, Bakaito!"

* * *

Darkness surrounded a mansion, with only a few garden lamps and the full moon to illuminate the dark night. It was past ten o'clock in the night when something, no, someone draped in white, landed on one of the many balconies the mansion have. The figure was a male wearing a costume completely white. His face was blank and covered by the shadows of his bangs.

He took a few slow steps forward before standing right in front of the balcony window. Opposite the window, is a room where another male figure lay helpless in a queen size bed. Even in darkness Kaito Kid could see that his Tantei was in pain. He was sweating while turning his figure from side to side in discomfort. His sickness must have gone worse after last night's whole fiasco.

Making up his mind, Kid slowly and discreetly opens the lock to Saguru's window.

* * *

Saguru can't sleep. He was trying to for the past hour but he couldn't. When he woke up this morning, he immediately ran into the bathroom to throw up whatever he had eaten before. After that he managed to brush his teeth before dragging himself back to bed and passing out. When he woke up again, it was noon so attending class that day was definitely out of the question. It didn't help that his head was pounding harder than ever, not to mention his throat felt like sandpaper. At least after a cup of tea and one croissant later, his upset stomach was feeling a bit better.

He then spent the rest of the day watching telly in the living room. Not long after he fell asleep on the couch.

The next time he woke up, he was feeling worse than ever, but he managed to eat another croissant, drink his medicine, and dragged himself back to bed.

Now, here he was, tossing and turning in his bed feeling hot and cold at the same time while cursing himself as to why didn't he just stay at his bloody home yesterday. As he was beginning to ( _finally_ ) fell asleep, Saguru suddenly heard a soft 'click'.

If it was a burglar or a murderer, he'd gladly let them put him out of his misery right at that moment.

 _'But I don't want Baaya to come home to my corpse'_ , he thought. So with a last curse on his mind, Saguru slowly opened his eyes while groaning. His vision was blurry, and he could tell that his eyes were red and also bit wet because of his runny nose. But as his eyes started to focus on the figure in his balcony ( _is that the window open?_ ), never in a million years would he thought that the Kaito Kid would be the one standing there.

Saguru slowly sat up to lean on his elbows. He thought he was dreaming, but the pain in his head immediately made him think otherwise. It was real. There Kaito Kid was, standing in his room balcony, complete with his usual get up. He was like an angel with the full moon illuminating his clad figure. Plus his fluttering cape made him look like he has wings.

He seemed startled when he noticed Saguru sitting up, but he immediately put on his poker face and showed his usual smirk.

"Kaito Kid...?" The sick detective croaked. He noticed Kid's smirk fell briefly before he put it up again. Saguru raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Kid, always the gentleman, bows gracefully and said, "Good evening Tantei-san. I have been told you were unwell, so I came to visit."

At that, the blond frowned. "You don't say... What are you really doing here, Kid?" If possible, the Phantom's smirk went wider.

"Am I not allowed to visit my Tantei when he is feeling under the weather?"

"No. That's just adding one more thing to your list of law breaking by the way. You're currently trespassing, not to mention trespassing the house of a Police Chief."

"Now, now, Tantei-san. No need to bring your father into this."

It took all the power he had in him to not get up and slam the door, in this case window, on the thief's face. "What, exactly is _this_? Not to be rude, but if you won't tell me or finish whatever the bloody hell you're here for, please leave at once because I'm about ready to pass out. Or at least, trying to."

Once again, Kid's smirk fell. Silence was about to consume them before Kid decided to put his hand into his jacket pocket to pull out something. It took a few moments for Saguru to realize that the thing Kid was now holding was the _Yuki no Namida_.

"Oh... so that's why you're here." He said as he leaned into the frame of his bed, suddenly feeling tired of the expectation he didn't know he had as to why Kid was here. "Another wrong one."

"Pardon?"

"It's quite simple really. That gemstone is not the one you seek, so like any other 'wrong' gemstones that have come before this, you are returning this one also. The only thing I don't understand is why you've decided to return it to me this time and not to Nakamori-keibu?" And the smirk is back. God, Saguru wanted to punch that smirk off of his face so bad.

"Hmm, there's no special reason really. Only... this one quite reminds me of you." Bloody hell, was that a blush he's feeling on his face. Was that... no, he was _flushing._ Because of the cold, remember!?

"I... _ahem_ , I see." Saguru was feeling so weak right now, he can't even... "Just... put it on my desk over there." And the Phantom did as told.

Saguru lie back on the mattress, one arm held against his eyes and the other one clutching his blanket. He gritted his teeth. His head was hurting so bad, the pounding was harder than ever, he thinks he won't be getting any restful sleep tonight. The bloody medicine wasn't working either.

"You look like you're in pain, Tantei-san." Saguru groaned.

"You're the one making me in pain. Go away." Normally he wouldn't say that because it's rude. Normally he _would never_ say that to Kaito Kid so he would stay long enough so he could be arrested, but at this point, he just didn't care.

Even though Kaito let out a chuckle, secretly he was worried over his Tantei's health. He didn't like seeing him so weak and vulnerable. He would welcome the obnoxious, confident and healthy Tantei-san over this any day.

"I see. Is there anything I could do for you, Tantei-san?" At that, Saguru pushed himself to a sitting position again.

"Would you hand yourself over to the police?" He asked mockingly, making Kid raised an eyebrow and smile. "I'm afraid that won't be happening soon." Kid said as he started to make his way towards Saguru.

"But... I can help you with something tonight." When he arrived at the British' bedside, he took one of his hand and gave the back of said hand a kiss while staring at Saguru's red and confused eyes.

The last thing Saguru saw before he blacked out was Kaito Kid's, no, Kaito Kuroba's piercing gaze surrounded with pink smoke.

Kid put his other arm around Saguru's shoulder as the blond fainted. He didn't want to put a sleeping gas on the Tantei, but after seeing him struggle to sleep, the thief didn't have the heart to take him from a peaceful sleep. Kid gently laid Saguru back to this mattress before slowly pulling his blanket over him.

He then proceed to put the _Yuki no Namida_ on Saguru's nightstand. After that he walked gently outside so he doesn't make any sound. The sleeping gas was working wonderfully, but he didn't want to take any chances of Saguru waking up.

As Kaito Kid closes the window to his Tantei-san's room, he takes one last look at the sleeping figure and whispered, "Goodnight, Tantei-san. I hope you get well soon."

He then took off, flying the night away.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N: I posted this on AO3 a loooong time ago... oh well, I hope you readers enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
